


Sleepover

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: No gender given to Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You head over to Morty's place for your first sleepover with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by an anonymous user

You and Morty were definitely friends, for sure. A part of you even began to wonder if the two of you were more than friends, but sometimes it felt complicated and hard to tell. From a younger age, you had fallen for him; his kind heart and surprising bravery won you over instantly after seeing him around and after you got close to him, you couldn’t deny the intense feelings. There was something stopping you from confessing, however, seeing as the two of you were THAT kind of close. Platonic, that is. You both enjoyed cuddling up and watching movies or playing board games, but it felt like maybe, just maybe, you weren’t THAT kind of special to him, and you didn’t want to make anything weird.

Maybe it was weird, though? You were heading over to his place at that very moment for a sleep over, a bag of clothing and other essentials slung over your shoulder as you walked along. Morty lived just a block down from you, so there was no need to drive in all honesty. You knew you were going to have fun, no matter what, but you almost considered making the first move tonight. The other was definitely a lot more shy and reluctant, maybe he just didn’t have the guts to speak up. You hoped so.

Regardless, you could see his home just in the distance, making your heart race. This was the first time you were planning to sleep over. Somehow, every other time you wanted to, something managed to come up and you head to leave early. But you knew this time, you were determined. The doorbell was rung and you stood in eager anticipation.

“H-hey there!” Morty had opened the door and greeted you as warmly as usual. He still had that stutter, obviously, but at least his voice stopped cracking. Not that you would have really minded. “Uh, c-come on in.” He stepped out of your way and you entered the house.

“Thanks! I’m super excited for tonight.” You admitted, though you felt rather embarrassed at the sudden blurt.

“Me too…” His smile became more shy as he took your hand and led you to his room. Upon entering, you dropped your bag off and looked around. Everything was, as you expected, just about the same. He had a TV across from his bed, where you two watched movies most of the time, wrapped up in blankets on his bed. Speaking of blankets, he had a small pile of extras sitting there at the foot of the bed. The two of you were rather close, so you always shared space on the bed, and you were expecting to sleep there tonight.

“Go a-a-a-ahead and, uh, ya know, make yourself… comfortable.” Morty shrugged gently and began to fiddle with his television in anticipation of some kind of movie watching marathon.

You did just as he said, slipping off your shoes and plopping down onto his bed with a soft, quiet thump. The bed bounced slightly from impact. After he finished setting up, Morty came over and joined you, but opted to simply sit on the edge at first. He seemed more distant than usual.

“So, what are we starting with?” You asked him, laying back and stretching. He kinda stared at the television and just shrugged.

“I was kinda hoping you had an idea, heh…” The two of you shared a smile.

There was awhile of back and forth, where the two of you struggled to come up with a good idea. Eventually, after maybe half an hour, you both decided it may have been best to just rewatch something. So, getting up from the bed, Morty slipped in an old favorite into the DVD player and started up the film. You didn’t mind how long it took to get the sleepover started, it was more than enough to just be there, spending time with him.

After hours of movie watching and a whole pizza later, the two of you were under the layers of blanket, his arm around you and your head gently resting on his chest. This was a familiar and entirely welcomed position. You sighed contently and snuggled up closer. Morty glanced down at you softly; he seemed very happy himself.

You couldn’t help it anymore. You felt your face warm up significantly, but you pushed through and mustered up just enough courage to kiss him, quick, but gentle. Both of your hearts beated loudly in your chests. After you parted, he stared at you with wide, but soft eyes.

“U-uhhh…” Clearly, Morty didn’t have his mind calmed enough to talk. He desperately searched for the words. “Wow…” That was good enough for you, because as soon as he said that, he was grinning cutely. You sat up and kissed him more, a single hand gripping his shoulder to bring him closer. He was very into this, it seemed, since he used both hands to pull YOU closer.

You both became a tangled mess of limbs and blanket (they were everywhere) as you finally lived out your fantasies. Even still, there was a need for air, so you pulled back, gasping for breath.

“I...I-i-i, uhh…” Morty was still having difficulty speaking. “I think, I, maybe, uh...I know I love you.” He finally managed, making your heart swell.

“I love you, too.” It was the truth. You had loved him and you had wanted that always. You had somehow found yourself on top of the other, so you bent down and kissed his rounded nose. He was blushing instantly.

Morty was nervous at first, but found himself pulling you in for more kissing, which only began to get more and more heated. You were enjoying yourself, just this, but soon you wanted more as you felt his hips involuntarily buck up into you.

“Mm!” He pulled away in embarrassment. “Shit! S-s-s-s-s-sorry!” He blurted out, covering his face. You giggled at him; he was just too cute. To let him know it was okay, you rolled your hips down into him, causing him to moan. Clearly, he was sensitive.

Then. Morty did something unexpected. He flipped you over and was then on top, panting already. After realizing his own actions, he looked very nervous again.

“O-oh… uh, we… we don’t have to do this. I, uh… you.. y-you mean a LOT to me, a-a-and I don’t want to upset you…” He was whispering, barely audible, and suddenly he couldn’t find the bravery to look at you.

“I want this.” You assured him with a trusting and kind look. Morty looked ecstatic, kissing your face over and over again. It made you giggle just how sweet he was being. That sweetness became sexy, however as he reached to remove your shirt. You obviously let him, heart beating fast the entire time.

Your chest was exposed and Morty began to kiss everywhere on the newly revealed skin, focusing most of the attention to your nipples. You openly moaned, a hand threading itself into his hair. He began to nibble lightly and suck small hickeys into your skin. You enjoyed the feeling and reveled in every last second until he parted from your chest and removed his own shirt. You knew what was going to be coming soon.

“Th… this IS still fine, right?” He was sweet to check up on you. With a nod of your head, he kept going. He reached for your pants, fumbling with the button for nearly a minute.

“Need some help there?” You teased him. He chuckled nervously, perhaps for a bit too long. Without needing your assistance, however, he popped the button and unzipped your pants before pulling them off, underwear and all. You were exposed and felt a bit chilly with the air conditioning being on and all. It probably didn’t help that your body was radiating heat in response to Morty’s actions.

“Y… you’re r-really cute, uh.. by the way.” You felt your stomach do a flop at his words. “And! Uh… gee… I, uh have wanted this… with you for a… REAL long t-time now.” You pulled him in for a deep kiss, fingers firmly grasping at his hair and keeping him there.

His own hands were working at his pants, slipping them off and around his ankles. Your breath hitched as you pulled away and Morty slipped a finger inside of you. He grinned nervously and you found it all the cuter. The finger inside you began to move and you couldn’t help but release a long, drawn out moan. In your daze of pleasure, he added a second finger. You cursed softly, hips moving on their own accord.

After a third finger found its way inside you, you shook your head.

“I’m r-ready.” You stuttered out. Morty paused for a moment and swallowed hard. Slowly, he removed the digits, eliciting a whine from you. This was all so wonderful and exciting, you could hardly contain yourself.

Once again, painfully slow, Morty entered you, chewing on his bottom lip as he did so. To have him inside you was everything you wanted this past hour, and as he slid all the way in, you clung to his back.

“Morty!” You moaned out his name. In response, he returned to kissing you all over, from the shoulder up your neck and to your cheek. The motion was so sweet you almost wanted to cry. Instead, you wiggled your hips and returned the gesture, kissing along his jaw line.

Then he began to move, thrusting out before pushing back in. The force caused both of you to cry out and you only became louder as he continued. Morty had started rather slow, but as time went on and he saw you weren’t in pain, he picked up the pace. The sound of skin on skin and sweaty moans and pants filled the room. You were suddenly glad the blankets had been pushed back, because otherwise it may have been too hot to hardly breath.

One hand of Morty’s was on your right hip, while his other caressed your face. He was looking at you, smiling. As the pleasure grew, however, he couldn’t keep his eyes open and the caressing hand joined the other in holding you steady.

“F-f-fuck… I love you.” He moaned, getting close from the looks of things. You were close, too, and the sensation of him, everything about him, it filled you with so much joy it was hard to focus on anything. You mumbled your response and it all came out as garbled nonsense, but you knew he understood. You loved him after all.

Suddenly it was all too much and you found yourself reaching climax, tightening around Morty, and causing him to follow shortly after. The two of you sat there for a long while, just breathing. Morty carefully pulled out, wincing at the sensitivity. You, too, were rather oversensitive. He collapsed beside you, grasping one of your hands in his.

“That… that was, uh… really… nice…” He whispered to you. His voice was so soft and gentle, you nearly didn’t register it was him or that he was even talking. After your release, you were far too sleepy for words, so you only smiled and nodded in response. “So, uh..a-a-are we...ya know?” You nodded again, snuggling up against him with a quiet chuckle. Morty chuckled, too, in nervous, but giddy excitement and sat up to pull one of the blankets that fell of the bed over the both of you.

You were beyond happy. You were in love, and Morty loved you back. This was the best sleep over ever.

On the Television, the movie had ended a while ago, and the theme continued to loop, but neither of you cared. Within minutes, both of you fell asleep, carefully listening to the soft breathing and feeling the beating of the other’s heart. This was a movie ending if ever you had seen one.


End file.
